Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for automated detection of potentially defective packaged radio-frequency modules.
Description of the Related Art
Fabricating packaged modules, such as power amplifiers, can be challenging. Many variables can lead to the production of defective modules. For instance, impurities may unintentionally be introduced during different stages of production by, for example, the fabrication environment or the operators of the fabrication and/or packaging machines. Further, scratches or other damage may occur from drops, bumps, vibrations, etc. during fabrication and/or packaging of the modules.
In addition to the monetary loss caused by the loss of revenue from defective modules, manufacturers expend resources, both monetary and personnel, to identify and remove from the production lines the defective modules. Further, interrupting production to identify and remove defective modules can reduce a manufacturer's yield leading to additional losses.